Zrobiłam herbatę i poszłam na wojnę
by Sujishi
Summary: Myslicie, że wojna i herbata nie maja ze sobą nic wspólnego? Macie rację. Oneshoot stworzony specjalnie dla fukutaicho, której nie podobało się, że tworzę ff z op. Moze być trochę bez sensu i o to chodzi. Uwaga: mozliwe spoilery do chapterów ok 680. Maisha, ta herbatka jest dla ciebie :D


Piątek. Ta myśl krążyła mi po głowie od dłuższego czasu. Najlepsze było to, że właśnie rozpoczynał się długi weekend. Spokojnie wracałam parkiem po lekcjach do domu. Myślami byłam już w zbliżających się dniach wolnych. Co mogłam robić?

Możliwości było dużo. Zresztą, jak zawsze. Uznałam jednak, że mam ochotę na coś ciekawszego niż zwykle.

Wróciłam do domu i rzuciłam plecak w kąt. Nie zamierzałam go zbyt szybko wyciągać. Mój wzrok padł na półkę z książkami. Dokładnie na mangę „Naruto". Już wiedziałam, co będę robić w weekend.

Akcja powoli rozkręcała się podczas walk Naruto z Madarą. Pomyślałam, że warto byłoby rozkręcić akcję.

Zrobiłam herbatę i ruszyłam na wojnę.

Na początku nie mogłam zorientować się co się dzieje. Na polu walki panował chaos, ludzie biegali dookoła, wrzeszcząc do siebie. Nie były to obrazy narysowane przez pana Kishimoto, pokazujące tylko to, co było ważne dla głównej fabuły. Tu działo się wszystko. Zrobiłam krok naprzód i wpadłam na jakiegoś shinobi z Suny. Trzymał się za ramię, z którego ciekła krew. Poczułam, że stanęłam na czymś miękkim. Spojrzenie w dół nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Na szczęście zawsze miałam mocny żołądek, inaczej resztki mojego obiadu pewnie wylądowałyby na urwanej nodze, leżącej w kałuży krwi. Mmm, smakowite...

Porzuciłam czarny humor i spróbowałam się skupić. Główną walkę powinno być widać z dużej wysokości. Przypomniałam sobie, w jaki sposób ninja skaczą tak dobrze. Zebrałam chakrę w nogach i wybiłam się w powietrze, rozglądając się dookoła.

Tak jak przypuszczałam, od razu zauważyłam miejsce bitwy. Trudno było przeoczyć wielki posąg Gedou Mazou. Chyba, że byłabym ślepa...

Ruszyłam w tamtą stronę. Dostanie się tam nie zabrało mi zbyt dużo czasu. Trafiłam akurat na moment w którym Madara wyjawiał swój wielki, złowrogi plan zniszcze... przepraszam- naprawienia świata...

-Yo!- przywitałam się radośnie, wpadając w sam środek gromadki.

-Kim jesteś?- niepewne pytanie od Sakury. Zapomniałam, że ona też tam była... WTOPA, nie lubię jej.

Wszyscy się na mnie gapili. Spojrzałam na siebie i sklęłam się w duchu. Mogłam wziąć jakiś cosplay. Zamiast tego wbiłam tam w swoich zwyczajnych ubraniach. Miałam na sobie sportowe, zielono-żółte, jaskrawe adidasy. Do tego spodnie z mocno wypchanymi kieszeniami (nigdy nie chce mi się targać ze sobą torby). Miałam ciemną koszulkę z wielkim, zielonym krokodylem. Na to dorzuconą rozpiętą bluzę polarową. Całości dopełniały słuchawki, które wystawały spod koszulki i zwisały luźno. No i oczywiście okulary. Tak, jestem krótkowidzem...

-Eeee... Jestem... Jestem treserką demonów. Przyszłam do was, bo wyczułam rzadkiego ogoniastego Jubiego. Nie jest to może jakiś szczególnie silny demon, ale całkiem ciekawy, a ja niedługo startuje w turnieju i chciałabym zademonstrować coś nowego...- odpowiedziałam z poważną miną. Oczywiście wszystko wymyśliłam na poczekaniu. Wyobraziłam sobie Kuramę w pokemonach i ledwo powstrzymałam się przed parsknięciem.

-Że co?- Naruto spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowany. Normalnie mógł liczyć na to, że reszta mu wszystko wytłumaczy, ale nikt nie zrozumiał dużo więcej od niego. Szczerze mówiąc sama miałam z tym problem.

-Są jeszcze inne demony? Silniejsze?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem Madara.

-Oczywiście. A co myślałeś? Że jesteście tacy wyjątkowi, bo macie demona? Po co inaczej istnieliby egzorcyści?

-Kto?

Westchnęłam.

-Ok, nieważne. Co tam u was? Bo widzę, że wy jakieś party hard macie?

-Co?

-No... impreza, rozróba, masa ludzi, wszyscy się leją, pseudokibice, policja, armatki wodne, krew, gorzała...- wymieniłam wszystkie moje skojarzenia związane z meczami... no, oprócz przegranej oczywiście.

-Nie wiem, co tu się dzieje, - doszedł do siebie po chwili Madara- ale nie obchodzi mnie to. Jak myślicie, że mnie tym pokonacie, to mylicie się.- zagroził. Pewnie myślał, że to jakiś podstęp ze strony sojuszu.

-Ooo, bijemy się? Luz. Chętnie dołączę, dawaj na solo.- wyszczerzyłam się, podnosząc gardę. Chodziło się na te sztuki walki.

-Myślisz, że masz ze mną szanse? Mam, moc Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, jestem niepokonany.

-Co? Naprawdę?- zapytałam z udawanym zachwytem, po czym dokończyłam, szczerząc się.- Ha ha, żart. On będzie miał moc Mędrca, a przynajmniej połowę.- powiedziałam wskazując na Naruto- Ups... sorry za spoiler. Ok, walczymy?

Chyba udało mi się go zdenerwować, zaczął tworzyć pieczęcie.

Zastanowiłam się chwilę. Jakiś demon...

Szybko wykonałam gesty, które jak pamiętałam, odpowiadały jutsu przywołania. Jedyne co udało mi się osiągnąć, to przywołałam stadko smoków, mojego psa i kota.

Prychnęłam. Niestety, nie dało się przywołać egzorcystów z innego anime. Madara przerwał swoją technikę, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w efekt moich wysiłków. Prychnęłam. I bez tego wiedziałam, że to było głupie.

Skoczyłam na niego. Mój prawy prosty trafił go dokładnie w nos. Lewy sierpowy odrzucił go kawałek dalej, na skały. W chwilę znalazłam się przy nim, mocnym kopnięciem w tył głowy posyłając go do krainy Orfeusza (Orfeusz to ten od snów...). Wyprostowałam się gwałtownie, przypominając sobie o bardzo ważnej rzeczy.

-Ej, co? Jak?- zaczął Naruto, jąkając się.

-Przepraszam, nie odpowiem, bo muszę lecieć. Nawet ja mam priorytety.

-Czemu tak się śpieszysz?- podejrzliwe pytanie od Kakashiego.

-Herbatka mi wystygnie!

Zamknęłam mangę. Na ostatniej stronie widniały zszokowane twarze wielu postaci. Za nimi leżała nieprzytomna postać Madary. W tle Gedou Mazou był w środku walki na śmierć i życie z kotem, a pies poganiał stadko smoków jak owce.

Dotknęłam szklanki i odetchnęłam z ulgą.

Nadal ciepła.

Nie cierpię zimnej herbaty.


End file.
